Typically, a separate external attachable logging unit may be used to monitor the conditions of a wearable absorbent hygiene article. An example logging unit may include an electronics unit and a power source such as a cell. The electronics unit may include sensors which monitor, and optionally transmit, the conditions of the wearable absorbent hygiene article such as the wetness. Such electronics units may include a wetness sensor and/or a transmitter and/or a receiver. The electronics unit may be powered by the power source. Typically, the wearable absorbent hygiene article is sold and packaged separately from the logging unit, and, therefore, the user must attach the logging unit to the wearable absorbent hygiene article before using the wearable absorbent hygiene article. The logging unit is typically attachable to the outside surface of the wearable absorbent hygiene article. Furthermore, the logging unit may be of a substantial size.
However, with such systems, use of the system typically includes additional complicated steps in addition to the steps required to use a conventional wearable absorbent hygiene article.
In view of the above, there is a need for a convenient-to-use wearable absorbent hygiene article with electronic capabilities. There is also a need for improved methods of using the wearable absorbent hygiene article.